


Victor's Heart and Yuuri's Arrow

by OrchidQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Half-Demon, M/M, Time Travel, VictUuri, Victor Is Inuyasha Basically, Yuuri is Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidQueen/pseuds/OrchidQueen
Summary: Victor is a half-demon with an intense streak; Yuuri is just a normal college-aged man who happened to fall down the wrong well one day, flinging himself from his own time and straight into Japan's feudal era. Together, they've been searching far and wide in order to rejoin the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. The two of them have been able to work together so far, but when a mysterious creature shows up bearing telltale signs that it possesses a fragment of the jewel, the two of them are thrust into an endless night devoid of stars, and they are faced with the question: how far are they willing to go to ensure each other’s safety?





	Victor's Heart and Yuuri's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauriana25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/gifts).



“You’ll never get a fire started that way, you know.”

Yuuri flinched, gripping his two sticks slightly tighter in his hands. He hadn’t been expecting that smooth voice to come out of nowhere like that, especially so soon.

“I thought you were hunting,” Yuuri replied, not bothering to look up at the half-demon that was no doubt lounging across the branch of one of the many trees in this forest like some wild animal. He continued to rub the sticks together, careful not to break his concentration. “Besides, this is how you make a fire. I saw it in a movie once.”

Something thumped down on the ground beside him and Yuuri jumped, sticks flinging from his hands in surprise. He groaned inwardly—now he would have to start the whole fire building process over—as he looked at the parcel beside him: a bundle of cloth tied several times around with a red string. Blinking, he untied the string to find two large, freshly-dead fish.

He made a face and covered the fish back up, though his mouth was already watering at the thought of eating them. “That was fast,” he said, voice betraying the slight bitterness he felt at being shown up. He was supposed to have had this fire going by the time Victor got back, but he hadn’t even managed to produce a spark, not with such an antiquated method as he’d been trying to use.

Something else thumped down on the ground beside him—a figure this time, lithe and clad in red. Yuuri’s gaze traveled over the man as he straightened, checking for injuries—a side effect from the many battles they had fought side by side. But Victor’s skin was unmarred, aside from a bandage wrapped around his forearm from a few days ago, and his long hair was just as smooth and silver as always. Even his pointed ears—the most obvious sign of his half-demon blood—stood tall, and Yuuri knew he was taking in every single sound around them, no matter how quiet.

Victor’s head cocked to the side, and his left ear twitched as he wrinkled his nose. “What’s a ‘movie’?”

Yuuri averted his eyes immediately and stood, trying to locate the sticks he had dropped. Right. Sometimes he still forgot Victor and the others didn’t understand his references to his own time. Although, Victor was at least slightly more aware than the others, having escorted Yuuri back home a few times.

“It’s not important,” Yuuri said, finally locating two new sticks that looked like they might do the trick. But when he turned around, he found that Victor had somehow coaxed fire from the dry wood, and the spark was quickly becoming a flame. He dropped the sticks once again. “How on earth did you do that so quickly?”

“Demon speed,” Victor said with a wink, holding up two sticks that were slightly smoking at the ends before dropping them into the growing fire. “Why were you trying to do it like this anyway?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Why not use those magic fire sticks you’re always carrying around?”

“My matches? I’m out,” Yuuri said, sitting on the ground with a huff. “That’s partially why I need to go back home.” Unwrapping the fish, he began to prepare them for cooking. “That, and it’s been a while since I’ve seen my parents.”

Victor squatted down on the ground and rested his chin in his hands, watching Yuuri prepare the meat. “You go home _too_ often, if you ask me,” he said.

Yuuri sighed. “I didn’t ask you.” He was tired of having this same conversation every time he wanted to go home. Part of him almost wished Yurio had been the one to escort him this time, although being away from Otabek for too long often made the young demon hunter a bit antsy. “I’m just going to be gone for a few days, a week at most,” Yuuri continued. He placed the fish over the heat of the fire. “It’s not that much time, so you can deal with it.”

Victor made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl, but he didn’t say anything else. Maybe Yuuri was being kind of harsh, but they had this fight so often it was almost maddening. And, if Yuuri was being completely honest with himself, it kind of stung that Victor always refused his invitations to come along and stay in his family’s onsen. Yuuri offered every time—considering Victor was the only one who could travel through the well alongside him—but Victor always declined. The few times Victor had gone down the well of his own free will were simply to snatch Yuuri away back to the feudal era when he thought he had been in his own time for too long.

Of course, Victor’s lack of interest in Yuuri’s life only cemented what Yuuri already knew: it wasn’t _him_ Victor was after, but his ability to sense the shards of the Shikon jewel. That, and the fact that Yuuri had saved Victor’s life the very first day they’d met, might have been the only reasons Victor even cared enough to make sure Yuuri got home safely to begin with.

Which was fine! Of course it was fine. It wasn’t as if Yuuri cared all that much. It wasn’t as if he would ever harbor any sort of _feelings_ for such an aggressive, rude, intense, intensely strong, dependable, attractive—

“You’re going to burn the fish,” Victor said, watching the fire’s smoke blackening slightly with an expression like boredom on his face. Yuuri cried out, scrambling to remove their food from the fire before it burned completely. He handed Victor his share and watched the half-demon tear into it like a wild dog, sharp teeth glinting in the orange-tinged light of the sunset.

Despite himself, Yuuri found that he couldn’t look away. There was something sort of captivating about Victor’s mannerless behavior—something compelling in the way he was never really out to impress anyone. Yuuri respected that he remained who he was at all times without letting anyone else influence him. He knew what he wanted, and if he had to tear through hordes of demons to get it, well, so be it.

Victor swallowed the last bite of his fish and licked his fingers one by one, tongue swirling around the claws that were another mark of his half-demon heritage. Without looking at Yuuri, he smirked, and said: “enjoying the view?”

Yuuri scoffed, even as his heart rate picked up a bit in response to the embarrassment of being caught. He desperately hoped Victor couldn’t hear it. “You eat like an animal,” he said, staring down at his own untouched food.

“And you’ve hardly eaten at all,” Victor said, scooting himself closer to Yuuri and picking up a piece of his fish. Yuuri frowned, wondering if, perhaps, Victor’s share hadn’t been enough for him and he was still hungry. But then Victor looked at him, blue eyes sharp. “You won’t have enough energy for the trip home if you don’t eat, so here.”

Yuuri found his face being tipped upward by Victor’s hand under his chin, forcing him to look the half-demon in the eyes. His mouth parted instinctively, enough for Victor to press the small bite into his mouth. His fingers were warm, and still slightly wet from when he had licked them earlier.

Yuuri made a surprised noise and flailed, knocking Victor backward. He swallowed the bite of fish and stood, taking a step back. “Don’t do that!” he squeaked. He stared at Victor, who had jumped back up from the ground. He had another bite of fish in his fingers, and he was looking at Yuuri with a small smile on his face and lightning in his eyes. Yuuri felt his skin flush, and he took another step back. Victor was teasing him, he realized.

The silver-haired half-demon was on him again, suddenly, cupping his face with one hand and holding the food with his other, and Yuuri cursed that inhuman speed of his. “You’ve got to eat,” Victor said with a flash of his teeth, bringing his face way too close for comfort. “Open up, Yuuri.”

“V—Victor—stop—ah—” Yuuri stumbled over his words, overwhelmed by the proximity and this relentless teasing as Victor leaned closer. “Ah—s—sit boy!”

Surprised panic flashed in Victor’s eyes moments before the sacred word binding took hold and he faceplanted into the ground. Free from the half-demon’s grip, Yuuri took a step back and clutched his chest, willing his heartbeat to slow.

“Yuuuri,” Victor whined, sitting up to rub his cheek with the palm of his hand. “Please stop doing that.”

“Stop messing with me, then!” Yuuri braced his hands on his knees, looking at the ground so he wouldn’t have to meet Victor’s eyes.

From the corner of his vision, he saw Victor stand. “Yuuri, I wasn’t—”

But Yuuri was straightening, cutting Victor off with a look. His skin had started tingling, and something familiar was pulling at his core. “There’s a jewel shard nearby,” he said, shoving his embarrassment down. His eyes roamed across the copse of trees surrounding them.

Victor was suddenly all business, unsheathing Tetsusaiga from his side. The sword grew into its full size and he assumed a defensive stance, ears twitching as he followed the direction in which Yuuri was looking.

But there was something about the shard he was sensing—something different. Usually, when a demon possessed a shard of the jewel, Yuuri could sense the contamination. He could sense the evil from the demon seeping into what should have been something pure, but this time…

“It’s completely purified!” Yuuri said, eyes widening as he realized. He looked to Victor, who lowered his sword slightly, eyebrows bunching in confusion.

The bushes beside them began to rustle, and both men angled their bodies toward the sound, Yuuri lifting his bow from the ground and notching a sacred arrow in one swift movement. “Yuuri, be careful!” Victor cried, jumping forward as a figure jumped from the bushes—something white and large and graceful.

Yuuri blinked, lowering his arrow as he realized what he was looking at: a deer, pelt white as snow, with antlers that sparkled like glass. The telltale glow of the Shikon jewel gleamed at the base of those antlers.

Victor relaxed slightly, but he kept his sword pointed at the beast. Yuuri, however, stepped forward, ignoring the low snarls coming from the half-demon’s throat. “He won’t hurt us,” Yuuri promised. “He’s completely purified the shard, so he’s got to be good, right?”

Yuuri held out a hand to the deer. He sniffed it delicately for a moment before bowing his head, allowing Yuuri to pet him.

“You realize that’s a demon, don’t you?” Victor said. “There’s no way a demon could purify the jewel like that.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Yuuri answered, stroking the deer’s nose. “The shard is pure.” He addressed the deer: “I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d give us that shard, would you?”

The deer raised his head, looked at Yuuri for a long moment, then turned to head back into the darkening forest, slow enough that it seemed he wanted them to follow.

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t want to have Victor kill the poor thing—in fact, he would do as much as he could to prevent that—but they needed to add that shard to the small collection that hung in the small bottle around his neck.

“Come on,” he said to Victor, stepping into the trees after the deer. “I guess home will have to wait.”

He pretended not to notice Victor’s cold expression melting into a small grin as the half-demon fell into step beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 3, and it's just a sort of self contained snapshot of how I imagine Yuuri and Victor might take on the roles of Inuyasha and Kagome. (If this gets literally more than 10 hits I'll probably write a couple more 'episodes' and put them together in a short series) ((If it doesn't, I might do it anyway))
> 
> Special thanks to the amazing Lauriana25, who helped me come up with most of the backstory (much much love!!) If you're into Romeo and Juliet and YOI, definitely go read her fic "Star-Crossed"!!
> 
> This is high-key the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written, cos I've been real down lately. I'm trying to remind myself that writing can make me happy, so this was basically born from the ashes of my issues. Anyway I'm done rambling, thanks for reading! And if anyone actually read this semi-depressing end comment, give yourself some kudos and go hug your loved ones haha.


End file.
